Three Word Challenge
by silvermuffins
Summary: My friends have each given me three words and for each friends words I will write a oneshot about Ryou and Bakura no matter how silly. Chapter two: Bed, Ceiling Fan and Pencil. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi  
>Pairing: Bakura x Ryou<p>

Okay so my friends have given me a challenge. They will each give me three words/objects and with those words I have to make a oneshot. I have to try and use those words at least once, more if possible. When I have reached the end of my friends that's the end of the story... unless I decide to let readers give me them but if I do that it will **only** be after my friends are done.

So todays three words from _Tsunami_: **Bag**,** Jeans** and **Your Mum**. (I know the last one is two words but it's a phrase she uses all the time so I'll allow it).

* * *

><p>Ryou glanced out the window, the rain leaving tear streaks down the glass. He sighed and turned back to his book and ran his fingers over the cover. He had yet to open the book and begin reading. It was the first time in weeks he had been allowed to read without the insanity of his yami around trying to distract him with his...activities. Ryou blushed at the thought. Bakura definitely had some interesting ways to waste time.<p>

The door to the living room slammed open, causing Ryou to jump. Looking up he ducked just in time as Bakura threw his **bag** over his shoulder in Ryou's general direction.

"Watch where you're throwing that thing! You almost hit me." Ryou pouted.

Bakura didn't turn around but just shrugged as he collapsed on the couch in front of the TV instantely flipping the channel to a horror movie and turning the volume up loud enough to drown out any of Ryou's protests.

The smaller teen glared slightly before turning to his book, determined to actually read it now that Bakura was home.

When Ryou got to an intense section about a forbidden love; 'We cannot be together... my father would never allow it and **your mum** is completely against us!' Bakura decided he had ignored Ryou long enough.

"Hello hikari, how has your day been without me?" Bakura's breath tickled Ryous ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Ryou shrugged him off, determined to ignore his yami for the much more interesting book.

Bakura chuckled and started to run his hands along Ryou's shoulders and down his back. His hikari couldn't ignore him forever. It had never been a possibility. His hands slipped around to Ryou's front along with Bakura who knelt in front of Ryou and began running his fingertips lightly across Ryou's **jean** clad thighs.

Ryou started to shiver slightly, already beginning to ignore the book for the pleasure coursing straight to his groin area from the way Bakura was touching him. He groaned in his chest as Bakura pulled the zipper of his hikaris **jeans** down, the vibrations pleasant against the bulge forming below. Bakura grinned up at him when the book finally fell from his hands to the floor and Ryou let out a loud moan, head tipping back against the seat.

Ryou shifted slightly so that Bakura had better access and glanced around the room for something to make it easier. Bakura noticed what he was doing and pulled him towards the couch, grabbing his **bag** as he went. Ryou was dropped onto the couch as Bakura rummaged through his bag for lube. He finally pulled it out, leaning over Ryou with a grin on his face.

"Hello hikari."

"You're such an arse..."

"**Your mums** an arse."

"My mums dead Bakura."

"So's mine. But who cares right now I plan on fucking you into this couch."

And with that he slipped off his remaining clothes throwing both pairs of **jeans** across the room.

* * *

><p>So I didn't like it very much. Not much inspiration but the next one will be better. I'll gather the words tonight and have the next one up in a couple of days. Thanks for reading and reviews are great guys!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Yaoi Pairing: Bakura x Ryou

So todays three words/objects from _Mercinary422: _**Bed**, **Ceiling Fan** and **Pencil**.

* * *

><p>Ryou was sucking on the end of his <strong>pencil<strong>. He was watching Bakura lying on the ground on his front playing with bits of carpet as Ryou tried to do his homework. But Bakura's arse wiggling around was so distracting...

Ryou glanced up slightly and saw out of the corner of his eye a pair of his boxers dangling from the ceiling. _What the fuck..._ Tipping his head back completely he saw that there was actually a pair of boxers, his jeans and one of his socks hanging from the **ceiling fan**. _How did they get up there_... placing his **pencil** behind his ear, Ryou turned to Bakura and glared for a second before actually asking the question that was plaguing his mind.

"Bakura how did my clothes get up there?"

The silver haired yami glanced up at the fan and grinned. He stood up and reached, stretching his fingers far enough to pull the jeans off.

"I don't know hikari maybe it was last night when I fucked you into the **bed** as hard as I could?"

Ryou went bright red and glanced back up. "You managed to get all of my clothes up there?" His frowned slightly, climbing onto the **bed** to try and reach the last of his clothes.

Bakura just smirked, "I wasn't really watching where I was throwing Ry'."

Ryou stretched up trying to reach but failed, letting his legs collapse underneath him as he fell back against the pillows. Bakura climbed over him smiling down at his hikari. He trailed kisses along Ryou's neck nipping softly on his earlobe.

"Just turn the stupid fan on, they'll come down."

Ryou nodded and both stood up, the smaller flipping the switch so that the **ceiling fan** was on. The boxers managed to stay on for a few seconds but the socks flew off and hit Ryou in the face. As Bakura fell over laughing the boxers slipped off and landed on Bakura's head causing him to panic. Ryou picked the sock off his shoulder, wrinkling his nose before going to save his yami.

Bakura pushed him back onto the matress and smiled. "Thanks hikari." And with that he pushed Ryou into the **bed**, preparing for payment.

* * *

><p>Apparently I lied, this one isn't better :


End file.
